


You are Getting Soft

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Coda 3.16, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it is the small things that mean the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You know, that was a pretty nice thing you said." Steve cocked his gun to make sure it is loaded and the safety on until it was needed. "Even if you did say I had a goofy head."

Danny shook his head. "Shut up." He growled out. Moving around to the back of the Camaro to the open trunk Danny reached in for his tac vest.

Steve smiled and moved next to Danny at the trunk. He put his gun in the holster and grabbed his tac vest. "I mean it. What you said to Kamekona about him not winding up in prison. When an hour earlier you were all gung ho to put the cuffs on him and drag him down to Five-0."

With the Velcro in place Danny looked up at Steve. "So maybe, just maybe, I consider the big guy family." Steve saw the slight blush the remark caused on Danny's ears.

As he closed his vest and tugged at it and Steve leaned over and kissed Danny's cheek. "I just think you are learning the true meaning of Ohana."

"Shut up." It wasn't nearly as growly as the first one.

"Maybe," Steve kissed his lips chastely. "Maybe you are just getting soft in your old age."

"I will shoot you where you stand!" Steve smiled brightly and closed the trunk.

Unfazed, Steve pulled out his gun and walked toward the suspect's house. "Let's go."

Growling with a half smile on his face, "This isn't over Steven. You cannot just call me old and get away with it." Danny followed and as he walked he pulled out his gun.

Both men flicked the safety off. "You can show me how young you are later old man!"

"Grrrr… I will make you pay for that!" Danny took his position at Steve's left. "Let's go." They entered the yard filled with lawn trolls.

 

Finis


	2. Later that Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later than night and I made it Valentine's Day!

Steve was tired. It had been a long day. Even longer now that Mick was out with his mother who made him shudder at the thought. Danny was downstairs locking everything up and putting his mother's flowers in water. The good news was his mother was out for the evening, a Valentine's date. " _What a crock of shit,_ " he thought. When he opened the door to his bedroom he found the bed turned down, rose petals on the sheets, and a card on his pillow. _"So this is what the asshole was doing up here."_ Steve smiled to himself. As quick as he could, Steve pulled out the card he had hidden in his tee shirt drawer and laid it on Danny's pillow.

He turned to find Danny in the doorway. "I know we were too tired to go out tonight, but, well, after my shower I thought maybe a nice evening in would be good."

Steve crossed back to the door and took Danny into his arms. "You are right about that Danno," and Steve leaned down to kiss Danny.

Danny quickly turned his head away  saying, . "Not with beef stew MRE breathe buddy. You are brushing, flossing, _and_ mouth washing. Then I will deem your lips worth kissing!"

 Steve huffed out a laugh, kissing Danny's forehead as he let go and moved into the en suite turning on the light as he went. "Well, if I have to brush, so do you garlic man!"

"Hey, I will have you know that my mother's ragu is a traditional family dish." Danny mumbled, but still followed Steve into the bathroom.

The two men stood side by side and brushed, flossed and washed their mouths out with Scope. With a quick turn, Steve's arms slid around Danny and Danny in turn smiled back, "Preparing my mouth for inspection Sir." Steve smirked.

With a smile, Danny said. "Pre...sent soldier."

"…Sailor." Steve grumbled.

"…Pre…sent Sailor," Steve leaned forward and kissed Danny. Softly he sucked in Danny's lower lip and swiped his tongue across it. Danny opened his mouth and as Steve's tongue dipped in, Danny brought his arms up to encircle Steve's waist. Danny’s hips locked against the sink as they slowly kissed each other, hands roaming around each other’s backs.

The kiss finally broke, and Steve looked down at Danny's flushed face. "Does it pass inspection Sir?"

Danny chuckled as he grabbed a couple of handfuls of Steve’s ass, "Definitely sailor. Now, shouldn't we retire to the bunks?"

Steve followed Danny out of the bathroom and turned out the light. Both men made quick work of their clothes, and as Steve walked his clothes to the hamper he shut and locked his bedroom door. When Danny raised an eyebrow Steve smiled. "No need for Doris to come by and share how her date went."

"Good point. That was your friend Mick wasn't it? I thought I recognized his voice." Danny put his clothes in the hamper and they stood with their arms around each other.

"Yeah, He’s a sneaky son of a bitch." Steve growled. "He likes to play with young women. The scoundrel is a definite ladies man."

Danny leaned forward and kissed Steve on the chest. "Now don't worry about them. Doris is ex CIA. She can take Mick if he gets to handsy."

"Danny!" Steve exclaimed sounding shocked.

Danny planted another kiss to Steve's chest then said, "You know what I mean. She is a big girl and can handle a player." And this time, Danny’s tongue swirled around Steve's nipple. "Now… I am working on distracting you here. I would like a little bit of help."

Before Danny could say anything further Steve lifted him up in a bear hug and  walked him towards the bed. "Oh, I can help you Danny." Steve offered as he tossed Danny onto the bed. Both men laughed as Steve jumped over Danny to get onto his side of the bed which knocked the cards askew from their pillows. Steve's ended up under his elbow and Danny's was between the pillows.

"Open the card asshole." Danny mock ordered as he reached for his card.

Steve smirked. "But I am _your_ asshole."

Both men laughed as they opened their cards. Steve smiled sappily at his card. [Steve's Card](http://www.bluemountain.com/valentines-day/printable-cards/love/card-3174825) _(**author note** card says Kathi because that is what the site has listed as a name on it, but please suspend belief and imagine it says Steve, not everyone has access to Blue Mountain.)_ When Danny opened his card his heart melted. [Danny's Card](http://www.bluemountain.com/valentines-day/printable-cards/love/card-3154544) There was some silence and soft smiles at their respective cards. Somehow the cards managed to say what was exactly in their hearts and minds.

The first to put his card down, Danny placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve put his card aside and leaned in and kissed Danny. In fact, Steve peppered Danny's face with small, soft kisses, nose, cheek, forehead, other cheek, all over. Danny, for his part, was just holding onto Steve's shoulder and letting Steve kiss him. Sometimes Steve got like this. Words were too much and he needed to show his affection.

Soft laughter filled the room from both men and chuckles and huffs filled the still air. Slowly, they moved downward on the rose strewn bed. "Roses?" Steve asked tenderly.

"See I had this romantic notion to make love to you on a bed filled with roses." Danny honest to god blushed at the confession, "But today was just so exhausting I think I would rather lay in your arms and sleep."

"I think we can do that." The men settled themselves into their usual positions. Steve spooning up behind Danny and then he wrapped his left arm over Danny as he compensated for his right arm. Danny snuggled down into his arms. "I like this. It's been a while since we have been able to just relax and be together."

"I can't believe we almost had to arrest the big guy." Danny sighed. "It didn't feel good."

"I know Danno." Steve kissed his neck. It was one of his favorite positions because he could stroke Danny's chest hair and toy with his nipples, but most of all he could kiss his neck freely.

Danny sighed as he moved his neck to give Steve more room. Steve knew that Danny enjoyed having his neck nuzzled. He smiled into Danny's neck. "Thank you for the [card](http://www.bluemountain.com/valentines-day/printable-cards/love/card-3174825)."

He felt the smile more than saw it. "When I saw it I thought of you. I mean, I know we aren't the mushy kind of people, well I can be, but not you."

Steve huffed into Danny's neck and interrupted. "I can be mushy!"

With a soft chuckle Danny said, "I know that _now_ after your [card](http://www.bluemountain.com/valentines-day/printable-cards/love/card-3154544)." He turned to face Steve. "What I am saying is this is something new… Exciting. Something I am happy to learn about you." Danny kissed Steve fondly on the lips. "You are still a mystery to me even after all this time. It makes me happy. _You_ make me happy Steven."

Steve had his hand on Danny's lower back, slowly moving it up and down. The look in Danny's eyes awed him. "Happy? Really?" In his fondest wishes he hadn't realized he needed to hear Danny say it.  It showed how well Steve had deluded himself into thinking he had everything he wanted and needed already.

"Yes, you goof." Danny silenced Steve with a gentle, warm and deep kiss. They luxuriated in the kiss for a while. When it finally broke Danny looked at Steve with doe eyes, "You are mine now and I want to give you everything I can. Steven you make me stupidly happy and dare I say it without mocking, which I know will come later, I am giddy. Giddy that we are doing this together. Today is another one of those days that surprised me. You constantly surprise me, on and off the job. I could do without the job related surprise though." Both men smiled. "What I am trying to say is I **love** you Steven John McGarrett, and I always will."

Steve sucked in a breath from the shock of Danny’s declaration. It wasn't the first time Danny had told him he loved him, and parts of him prayed it wasn't the last time he would ever heard it, but this was different. It was a declaration of forever. He could see it in Danny's crystal clear blue eyes. "Oh." He was flabbergasted. This was so much more than he had ever hoped for. No one had ever looked at him like Danny did. "Jesus Danno. You don't do anything by half."

Danny laughed hard from his belly, the type of laugh Steve loved hearing from him. . "Pot meet kettle!" Steve joined in the laughter, kissing Danny's face as he did so.

With their foreheads pressed together, they slowly calmed down and Steve said. "Danny, you make me strive to be so much more; for you and for Gracie, for our family. I love you so much. No one has ever loved me like you and I pray to whatever deity watches over me, over _us_ that I get to spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

Danny nodded, bumping their foreheads together and smiled brightly, "Okay." Steve had never seen him so overcome he was at a loss for words. It was amazing.

They traded soft, quiet kisses for a while before Danny lay his head down on Steve's chest. For his part, Steve rubbed Danny's back while they lay there. Almost afraid to break the softness of the moment Steve spoke quietly. "I love you Daniel Andrew Williams."

"I love you, too!" With those hushed declarations, the men allowed their smiles to fade into sleep.

 

Finis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people asked me to do a follow-up chapter. I am SO sorry I haven't responded to your comments and I will. While I was getting ready to register for college and looking for classes and all that I managed to ink out another chapter :) Hope it is as sickly sweet as I wanted it to be.
> 
> As always thank you SO much to my beautiful and talented beta Staceyk1968. Without her my stories would be "just" stories!!
> 
> Comments are always welcome. I will respond I promise. Concrit is welcome too :)

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank my Beta Goddess Staceyk1968. She always makes me look good. On this Valentine's Day she has made me look amazing :) I love you sister. Thank you.
> 
> Comments and concrit are ALWAYS welcome. The author craves kudos too!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
